Sem Saída: Enfrente as consequências
by xFuuuuuck
Summary: Tudo pronto para encerrar mais um dia de trabalho, mas algo dá errado, e 4 homens fortemente armados entram na clínica e fazem todos reféns.
1. SextaFeira congelante

Já se passava das 21h nesta sexta-feira congelante, quando os médicos estavam se preparando para ir embora. Violet estava pensativa na sua sala enquanto de longe, Pete a observava.  
_''Por que tive que te deixar? Sempre fomos bons um para o outro, não queria que tudo tivesse terminado assim'' – _pensou Pete, enquanto bebia seu ultimo café do dia.

Addison estava em sua sala, parada, olhando para o além, tão pálida que parecia ter visto assombrações, mas com um belo sorriso no rosto e sabia que hoje iria dar uma ótima noticia a Jake, seu grande amor. Ouviu-se alguém bater na porta para Addie se recompor. Era Amélia, que trazia consigo uma série de exames feito por sua paciente, com quem estava totalmente ligada emocionalmente.

_''Ela está num estado critico, não sei se vai conseguir resistir mais algumas semanas'' – _disse Amélia, tristemente. __

'' Amélia, não se culpe, fizemos tudo o que pudemos, agora é deixar ela ir, não podemos fazer mais nada. Também estou chateada, mas temos que seguir em frente, foi um erro, ela devia ter nos procurado antes, quem sabe, ela não estaria bem agora?'' – disse Addie, tentando consolar a amiga.__

''É, quem sabe... Mudando de assunto, estou muito feliz por vocês. Então, já contou a ele?'' – disse Amélia, com seus olhos brilhantes, e um tom de ''cute-cute'' por trás da pergunta.  
_  
''Sobre o quê?'' – _Addie deu um leve riso, e olhou para os exames.

_''Okay, vou fingir que não está na cara'' _– riu Amélia  
_  
''Vamos embora, já está tarde.'' – _riu Addie

Charlotte, Jake, Sam, Cooper, Violet e Pete estavam esperando Addie e Amélia na recepção para fechar a clinica. Tudo pronto para encerrar mais um cansativo dia de trabalho. Todos já estavam na recepção, quando ouvem a porta do elevador abrir, e olham para trás.

Fodeu.


	2. Trancados

Charlotte, Jake, Sam, Cooper, Violet e Pete estavam esperando Addie e Amélia na recepção para fechar a clinica. Tudo pronto para encerrar mais um cansativo dia de trabalho. Todos já estavam na recepção, quando ouvem a porta do elevador abrir, e olham para trás.

Ninguém sabe o que fazer, ou como agir. Simplesmente foram quatro homens armados que invadem a clinica.

''Todo mundo no chão! Agora!'' – disse o homem armado ao sair do elevador.

''O que estava havendo?'' – disse Sam, enquanto se abaixava.

''Não é obvio? Isso é um assalto. Nos dê-em o que queremos que nada de mal vai acontecer.'' – disse o bandido que tirava um saco da mochila que carregava nas costas.

''Coloquem joias, celulares, dinheiro e tudo de valor dentro desse saco.'' – disse o chefe da quadrilha. – ''Sem gracinhas, se não quiserem morrer.''

''Peguem o que quiser e vão embora por favor!'' – falou Addie desesperadamente.

''Sinto muito Dona, mas vamos ficar aqui por um tempo.''

''Mas por que? Já pegaram nosso dinheiro, já podem ir embora!'' – disse Jake.

''Só que quem tem uma arma aqui sou eu, então eu mando aqui.'' – disse o assaltante com a arma apontada pra cabeça de Jake.

''Chefe, olha isso'' – o assaltante liga a tv e mostra ao líder uma reportagem dizendo que a polícia está atrás deles, por um crime cometido há dias atrás.

''Tá, sem pânico, vamos separá-los. Coloquem as mulheres naquela sala e os homens na outra'' – mandou o Chefe.

Com um descuido dos assaltantes, Amélia consegue pegar um único celular na sacola dos criminosos. Então, as moças foram levadas para uma sala, e os rapazes pra outra, fazendo o pânico ficar maior, pois ninguém sabia o que podia acontecer nos próximos minutos.

''Quero todas vocês bem caladinhas agora.'' – comentou o assaltante, uma ultima vez. Ele se virou para a porta, e ficou esperando a próxima ordem a ser seguida.

As quatro moças estavam na sala, sentadas e quietas, como avisam sido mandadas. Amélia cutuca Charlotte e mostra a todas as moças que tem um celular e delicadamente, o esconde novamente.

''Vá para atrás da mesa, ligue para a polícia e informe o que esta acontecendo, enquanto nós distraímos ele.'' – sussurrou Violet.

''Não deixe que ele te ouça, ou as coisas vão piorar'' – sussurrou Addison.  
Seguindo o conselhos das colegas de trabalho e principalmente amigas, Amélia segue o plano e vai para atrás da mesa.

''O que vamos inventar? Não existe assunto para se falar com um assaltante tão otário como esse.'' – sussurrou Charlotte.  
''Tenho uma ideia.'' – respondeu Violet

Para tentar resolver esse problema, Violet se levanta e cutuca o ladrão.  
''Oi, haha, desculpe atrapalhar seu assalto, mas será que você poderia me deixar ir ao banheiro? É logo ali, no fim do corredor. Não vou demorar.'' – disse Violet, sarcasticamente.

''Não dá pra segurar, Dona?'' – respondeu o assaltante.

''Não mesmo'' – retrucou Violet, fazendo carinha fofa.

Enquanto Violet tentava distrair o assaltante, Amélia discava para o 911.  
''911. What is the emergency?'' – perguntou o policial do outro lado da linha.  
''Oi, estamos sendo reféns de quatro assaltantes na clinica Seaside...'' –sussurrou  
Amélia, mas não conseguiu termina o endereço.  
O ladrão estava na sua frente, parado, olhando fixamente para o telefone.

''O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?'' – berrou o assaltante.

''Estou tentando salvar meus amigos'' – respondeu Amélia, com uma lágrima caindo do olho.  
''SUA BURRA, você vai acabar matando todo mundo'' – Então, o assaltante deu-lhe um tapa no rosto de Amélia.

''O que está acontecendo aqui, 'J-Rock'? - perguntou o Chefe da quadrilha.

''Nada.'' – respondeu calmamente o assaltante.

Enquanto o chefe da quadrilha vai verificar os rapazes, Amélia se recompunha, após aquela bofetada.

''Não encoste nem mais um dedo em mim.'' - respondeu Amélia, com toda a frieza do mundo.

''Me dê esse celular. Sou muito bonzinho, devia ter falado pro Chefe. Ele iria te matar!'' – retrucou o assaltando, olhando pra sua arma.


End file.
